


tempestas

by mournancholy



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Unhappy Ending, i was half asleep when i wrote this, my beta reader didn't hate it so i guess it's somewhat good, no smut but also no fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mournancholy/pseuds/mournancholy
Summary: juyeon's afraid of thunderstorms
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	1. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huge thanks to [crème](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbrrycreme) for beta reading for me & also a big big thank you to several writer oomfs who encouraged me to write this even tho i was stubborn and gave up like 18 times

Juyeon despised autumn.

Despised the trees knocking at his window as the stormy October nights approached. Despised the wind causing the roof shingles to rattle.

As a toddler, Juyeon’s mother had often cradled him in her arms during thunderstorms, holding her son close, her calm heartbeat easing his fear. He could feel her stroking his head while she hummed his favorite lullabies, her long hair tickling his nose whenever she kissed his forehead.

Her passing came as a surprise.  
_Cardiac Arrest_ was the term he had heard the paramedics use as he watched his father kneel in needless prayer by the living room window, a storm raging outside. He was too young to understand.


	2. II

Juyeon cherished autumn.

Cherished the rhythmic sound of raindrops hitting the roof of his home. Cherished the beautiful glow his bedroom basked in during the quick passing of lightning strikes.

Juyeon found his soulmate shortly after his 23rd birthday.  
A boy almost as tall as him, his build so slender and delicate, he could easily have worked as a model. With a smile so bright that it instantly captured his attention when the other laughed at Juyeon nervously trying to lighten the mood by pretending to throw scissors after the boy in front of him stretched out his arm for a handshake.

Juyeon learned to love those stormy nights with each cold season that passed, thanks to his partner, who was willing to introduce him to the bright side of it all.  
Their relationship evolved from Juyeon shivering and whimpering on his side of the bed, too ashamed to admit his fear, to his lover already waiting for him with open arms and a warm heart to lay his head on, once he decided he was exhausted enough to crawl into bed and let the darkness surround them.


	3. III

It’s cold when Juyeon awakens with a weird feeling in his chest. Too tired to even rub his eyes, he sluggishly lifts his head off the pillow and removes his arm from underneath his boyfriend’s torso in order to twist around and reach for the digital clock on his nightstand. Seeing that it’s only 6 o’clock in the morning, he adjusts his body, ready to catch up on three more hours of sleep when his gaze falls upon his partner’s face who seems to be staring at the ceiling with a blank expression, as if in a trance.  
Juyeon starts tracing the tattoos on the younger man’s arms and collarbone with his fingertips while he waits for him to snap out of it as his hand stills and he understands where the weird feeling in his chest is coming from. Why his body was so cold when he woke up. 

Waiting upon the arrival of the paramedics, Juyeon kneels next to the bed in a prayer position just like his father did over a decade ago, though he knows better. Knows there’s no heartbeat.  
Instead he whispers his name, in the hopes of it all just being a dream.

Feeling the harsh wind enter their bedroom through a tilted window, he looks up at the sky with his hands pressed to his lips and tears forming in his eyes.  
Lightning strikes outside when Juyeon turns to look at his boyfriend, illuminating their bedroom and lighting up his eyes one last time.

_Chanhee. Chanhee. Chanhee._

Juyeon despises autumn.


End file.
